Tenescowri
The Tenescowri were the peasant army of the Pannion Domin.Memories of Ice, Glossary, UK MMPB p.1181 Composed of the famished survivors of the Domin's war on its neighbours, the Pannion Seer purposely let them starve so that he could use them as an expendable infantry component in his army, both keeping his elite forces safe and striking terror into its enemies. The leader of the Tenescowri was Anaster. They fought as a frenzied and indisciplined rabble armed with cleavers, knives, and hatchets. They relied on overwhelming numbers to bring down their foes, climbing atop one another in an effort to reach their opponents. Those who fell were dragged away to be devoured by their own companions.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.532-533 They fed on the dead as their only source of food and mated with dying enemies to replenish their numbers. Those born this way were known as Children of the Dead Seed. In Memories of Ice In the months leading to the Pannion War, the Tenescowri were used to scour the conquered cities of Lest, Maurik, and Setta. Only scorched feast piles remained in the empty cities after their departure.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.790Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.839 First Child Anaster gathered over 300,000 Tenescowri from as far away as Bastion and Outlook for the Siege of Capustan.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.481/490Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.344-345Memories of Ice, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.413 By the second day of the siege, the peasant hordes broke through the gates and swarmed the city. They severely injured Grey Sword Shield Anvil, Itkovian, and stormed Jelarkan's Palace.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.538-544 Anaster and his faithful killed and fed on Prince Jelarkan and his court. Later that night, Itkovian led the counter attack to retake the occupied palace.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.585-591 When the Bridgeburners stormed the conquered city's North Gate, they mistook sleeping Tenescowri for dead bodies. They were astonished when over a thousand of the cannibals rose to contest their passage. A barrage of Moranth munitions secured the Bridgeburners' entrance, but crowds of Tenescowri followed warily behind.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.560-572 The Tenescowri were ultimately swept from the city in a panicked mob by Humbrall Taur's White Face Barghast. West of the city, the 200,000 wretched survivors were surrounded and herded together by the allied forces of Malazan High Fist Dujek Onearm and Caladan Brood. Whiskeyjack refused to allow their mistreatment or execution, seeing them as victims of the Pannion Seer.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.612/616 When the allies tried to arrest Anaster, the Women of the Dead Seed who protected him led a charge of Tenescowri that was put down by Anomander Rake in his Eleint form. Many fled back to Capustan where their reception by the city's survivors was not expected to be pleasant.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.680-690 The Grey Swords recruited from the remaining Tenescowri to deplete their nearly annihilated company. The new recruits were trained on the road as the Grey Swords joined the allies to march on Coral.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.829 Those Tenescowri among the Pannion defenders who survived the Battle of Black Coral gathered around the newly reborn Toc Anaster afterwards, seeing him as a symbol of hope for their own redemption.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.989 Notes and references de:Tenescowri Category:Genabackans